


Between Brothers

by So_Lo000



Series: Between Brothers [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Smut, Shall We Date? Mammon, Shall We Date? Obey Me! Lucifer, shall we date? Obey Me! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Lo000/pseuds/So_Lo000
Summary: Ever since her arrival, she had always had eyes on Mammon, but who would've known that there was someone else already eyeing her, ready for her to make a decision between him or Mammon.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Between Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Between Brothers

In the beginning, though Lucifer was not very fond of her, Mc always somewhat finds herself caught in Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer not only made it clear that he has feelings for her, but he also made it clear that no one else can have her but him. Quite selfish of Lucifer but because she was in a place filled with demons who can end her life like a blink of an eye, she paid no mind to Lucifer and tried her best to get out of situations where she is left alone with him. Knowing how scary Lucifer is sometimes, Mc didn’t have the heart to tell Lucifer who she kept in her heart, fearing that he will harm him. It wasn’t that Mc did not like Lucifer, only seeing him as a friend.

Who is this mysterious man that she likes? Of course, it was none other than Lucifer’s very own brother, Mammon! Why Mammon? She asks herself that question countless times only to find no answer. Mammon was the first demon to make a pact with her, Mammon was always there for her when she needed someone. She grew fond of him and began to find the little things he does adorable and loveable. She loves the way his face is flushed red when he denies things, how he often squabbled with his brothers over small arguments, how clumsy he is, and most of all, she loves his cheerful presence.

It has been six months since she had arrived. MC sat down in the dining hall with all seven brothers as they celebrate her arrival, cheering and laughing with everyone. She stole a glance at the man sitting across her, Mammon, who also laugh with everyone. Noticing piercing eyes on him, Mammon looked across from him, locking eyes with MC for a split second before holding up his wine glass, gesturing her to cheer with him. A bashful smile on her face, she cheers with him but only to fidget the glass cup in her hand shortly after cheering with him. It hurts to look at Mammon, knowing that he only thinks of her as a friend, as a family. 

Drowned in her sorrows, she chugs down her glass of wine and turns to Lucifer, asking him to fill her glass before chugging it all down the moment he fills her cup and asks Lucifer to fill her cup again. 

“Mc, you’re drinking too fast!” Levi took her glass away. “No more for you!”

“Give me my wine glass!” Mc pouts with a flushed face. “I won’t forgive you if you don’t!”

“Mammon, stop her!” Levi shoots Mammon a glare. 

Her heart skipped a beat when Levi mentioned Mammon. Of all people, why Mammon?! Shooting Mammon a glare, Mc frowns and tore her eyes away Mammon, scolding Levi to give her back her glass.

Shook, Mammon protests. “W-W-Wait! What did I do?!”

Don’t think about him, she thought. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about him. Her heart sinks, listening to Mammon squabbles with Satan and Asmo as they tease him.  
“Mc,” Lucifer spoke. “That’s enough drinking for tonight, time to head to bed.”

A cold chill ran down her spine. She knew it was only an excuse to get her alone. However, Lucifer was right. Maybe she did drink a bit too much. 

“Ah, you’re right,” Mc takes a deep breath, feeling a little heartburn from the alcohol. She stood up and excused herself, walking back to her room until she felt a hand tightens around her arms. Looking up, she expected to see Mammon holding her but was disappointed to see that it was Lucifer. Afraid that she might make a scene, Mc could not do anything but have Lucifer help her head back to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Why does it have to be you?!” Mc asked as she struggles underneath Lucifer. “What is it that you want with me?!”

“Did I not say that I will make you fall in love with me?” Lucifer snickers. “Why must you refuse me?”

“Because I… don’t love you.” She used her hand to push back his lips from kissing her. “Please don’t do this Lucifer…”

Lucifer stops, then pulls himself away from her. After a while of silence, he sighs and climbs off her bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. “You’re still thinking of him…” Lucifer runs a hand through Mc’s hair. “What must I do to get you to forget him?”

Mc didn’t answer, avoiding eye contact with Lucifer. How can she and why would she ever reveal to Lucifer who she loved? It’ll only cause chaos between the brothers. There was nothing Lucifer can do. No matter what Lucifer does, nothing can change her feelings. Seeing that Mc has no intention to answer his question, Lucifer admits defeat and heads towards the door, yet stopping by the door.

“If you ever need to get him out of your mind,” Lucifer tilts his head back to her. “I’m only one call away.”

Mc sat up, listening to Lucifer’s footsteps fade away as he walks further and further from her room. “If you ever need to get him out of your mind, I’m only one call away” Mc recites the words over and over in her head, recalling how to hurt Lucifer sounded and how desperate he was. It felt like countless shattered shards of glasses are impaling her heart unstop the moment she thinks about Mammon and Lucifer. One loves her and wants her to return his feelings while the other has no clue that she is in love with him. If only she’d never fallen for Mammon, then this would’ve never happened. In the best scenario, she wasn’t brought here in the first place.

Mc left her room, roaming the halls of the house and looking up at the portraits hung on the walls. She must be going crazy as each portrait suddenly have both Lucifer’s and Mammon’s face printed there.

“I’m going crazy,” Mc told herself as she shook her head furiously and tore her eyes away from the portraits only to realize that she had somewhat walked to Mammon’s room. Not thinking straight, she knocked on the door and waited for him, yet he didn’t come. 

“Mammon…” She whimpers out under her breath. “Please… open. If you…”

She stops, unable to say the next words out loud. If you open, I’ll have a reason to see you… A reason to want your attention again… If you don’t open, I… won’t seek your attention ever again…


	2. Between Brothers

One. Two. Three Mc counted, waiting for him to open the door. Four. Five. Six. Her heart sank lower and lower. Seven. Eight. Nine, tear beaming at the edge of her eyes. 

“I’ll count to ten,” She laughs sadly, wiping the corner of her eyes. “From the beginning.”

One. Two. Three, she counts again. Four. Five. Six. Her body shivers. Seven. Eight. Nine- she heard a click and squeaking from the door. 

“Hm?” A familiar voice spoke. “Mc?”

Mc broke into happy tears, the heaviness in her heart-lifting. She didn’t know what she would do if he never opened.

“W-Whoa!” Mammon panics. “M-Mc! Why are you crying?! Who made you cry?!” Mammon glanced around the hallway to see if the person who bullied Mc was still around. “Tell who I need to beat up! How dare they make you cry!”

Mc laughs. “I’m fine,” she lied. “I just… want to see you.”

“Y-You wanted to see me?” Mammon ask. “D-Does that mean that!” he reaches his hands over and held hers in his. “You wanted to see the famous Mammon so bad that it made you cry?”

Mammon wasn’t wrong. Mc laughs again, knowing that Mammon cannot beat himself up. “Then wouldn’t you have to beat yourself up? For making me cry?”

“Ack?!” Mammon froze, realizing what he just said. “N-Now!” He scans the halls before pulling her inside his room and closing the door behind. “Hey now.”

Mc smiles, wiping her eyes with her hands while she watches Mammon panics as he struggles to find a reason why he was at fault. Mammon sat them both down on his couch and grabs a tissue box for her, sitting next to close just in case she wants to talk it out.

“H-How should I make up for you?” Mammon asks in a worried voice. “I’m not good dealing with crying but… but I’ll be here if you need anything Mc!”

“You didn’t do anything, Mammon.” Mc grabs a few tissues and daps it at the corner of her eyes. “I was only joking.”

Mammon jumps from his seating. “T-Then who made you cry?! Or are you just faking it?”

She couldn’t answer that question. It wasn’t that she could not answer it, it was just that she was afraid of rejection, afraid that he doesn’t see her the way she sees him. The longer she sits next to him, the more her lungs suffocates her.

“I came here just to see you,” Mc looks at Mammon. “Can I not see you?”

Mammon’s heartthrob from the sudden question. Of course, she can see him! If anything he rather only sees her than those brothers of his. She’s like the sun that shines for him when it’s dark and the only person who doesn’t “bully” him.

“Of course you can see me,” he turns away too, hiding the blush that creeps on his cheeks. “Y-You can see me whenever you want.”

“Don’t then turn away from me,” she teases him.

Mammon stiffens from her comment, quickly turning to face her again but he had turned too fast and bumped his head with hers. Feeling the pain on her forehead, she backs away from him a little, confused about how close she had gotten to him without even realizing it. But who could blame her for wanting to get a closer look at the man she loves?

“Ow, ow, ow.” Mammon rubs his forehead then reaches his hands over and rubs Mc’s forehead. “You okay, Mc?” Mammon asks.

Mc’s heart jumps from the sudden touch. She catches the hands that rubbed her forehead, gliding her fingers over the long slender fingers, feeling his warmth. Her heart raced as they stared into each other’s eyes. Mammon tried to pull his hands away from the touch but Mc grips harder, not wanting to let him go. She wants the moment to last a little longer, if not forever. 

As if time has stopped, she leans in closer and plants a light kiss on his lips. She then lost herself in the kiss, deepening and enjoying it every second she can. Her mind was crying and screaming for her to stop, but her heart was hyping for her to continue. Mammon widens his eyes when he felt her hot and wet lips on his, trapping him. Mc forces his lips open, using her tongue to explore him before entwining their tongues together as if to deepen the kiss. Shocked from the sudden kiss, Mammon pushes Mc away but she was faster, already pushing him onto his back.

“Mammon…” She gasps desperately. “Mammon…”

Her teeth sunk into the watercolored pink lips hard, licking the blood that bled from the wound then silence him again. Her heart begged, more. “Who is this man?” Lucifer’s cold chilling voice ringed in her ears, sending a shiver down her spine and she quickly pushed herself off Mammon, realizing what she had done. Her heart had never sunk so low. The mistake she carefully avoided each time has occurred right in front of her eyes. 

“Ma-Mammon…” Her voice broke. “I-I!”

Mammon was as speechless as she was. Honestly, Mammon has never been kissed so hard before to the point where he had gotten dizzy and didn’t even feel pain where she had bitten. His mind was in haze, confused. He sat up and tried to wrap his head on what’s happening but before he could even say anything, Mc was already bawling her eyes out. She had always told herself that she’ll never hurt him but what has she done? She just hurt the man she loves right in front of her very own two eyes!

“I’m so sorry Mammon,” she cries wholeheartedly. “I never meant to hurt you, Mammon.” She hiccups, hiding her face from him. “I just love-. I just love you so much. I-I couldn’t control myself when you touched me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Love? Who loves whom? What? Did he hear that right? Mammon was trying to process what she just said to him, but he couldn’t. “Mc,” he spoke, grabbing her shoulders. “You. You what? You love m-me?”

Mc pushes Mammon’s hands off her. She does not want to hear his rejection. She does not want to hear him say her name. She does not have the face to face him after harming him like this and most importantly for the first time she didn’t want him to touch her, not like this.

“B-But I-I,” Mammon struggles with the right words. “I-I’ve always thought you-.”

She couldn’t breathe. Her heart skipped a beat, the next beat feeling like forever to come by. She hates what he was going to say next. She already knows that Mammon was going to call her a friend. She wiped her tears, finally looking up at Mammon, thank the gods he was blurry or else she would not be able to face him. She calms herself, calming her aching heart and telling herself that there was still someone out there who doesn’t see her the way Mammon does.

“Do you,” she hiccupped, swallowing her cry yet the tears still fall. “Only see me as… a family? A friend, Mammon?”

Mammon frowns, trying to understand what Mc was saying so there won’t be any misunderstanding. “I-I mean. You felt like one but. But!”

“Enough.” Mc looks away. “It’s okay… if you only see me as a family… I’m sorry for falling for you, Mammon.”

What is this?! Is she not getting what Mammon was trying to say?! Mammon panics, afraid that Mc was going to misunderstand something. Mammon rubs his hair furiously. “Mc, it’s not-!”  
“Don’t look for me,” she stands up, already heading towards the door. “This is an order.”

“Huh?!” Mammon tries to move but he couldn’t move. He was stuck in his sitting position. Curse this dumb order! “M-Mc wait!”

She ignored Mammon and left, leaving him under the order. She walks down the hall slow and steady, her mind blank and another heaviness in her heart. Eyes full of thick ugly tears, she staggers towards the room of the man she never thought she’ll go to.


End file.
